My Life With The Akatsuki: Book One
by FailingErin
Summary: [Rewrite] All I wanted was to go home and enjoy a quiet night with my best friend after a long day at school. It's not like I was asking for a million bucks right? Well apparently I asked to much, because our quiet night was cut short after a loud crash was heard coming from the living room. "Erin, are we getting robbed by cosplayers?" ItachixOC DeidaraxOC AkatsukixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well then – hello! If you are from my original story: My life with the Akatsuki, it sure has been a while hasn't it?**_

 _ **This is a rewrite of that story! Now some things to note about this re-write. I have removed almost all the OC's that were in the original, and instead I will only be focusing on two mains. The mains being the original – Erianna/Erin Lynn, and a new OC – Jamie Nelson. I will be keeping my sister in the story, Emma, But she will not be the main focus.**_

 _ **Why have I decided to remove almost all the original characters? Almost everyone I talked with who theywere based off have pretty much stopped talking to me years ago. Sadly I am the only one from my group that retained an interest in Naruto. Also, why have I decided to re-write this? Because I spent about 10 minutes laughing after reading the first 3 chapters, and man I was a cringe lord. To think I wrote that SEVEN years ago.**_

 _ **Here are the things that I have changed completely.** Erin is no longer a young teenager, she is now 17 and in her last year of high school. This story is now based before the events of the original Naruto series. Emma is now a secondary character, and will come in later. Almost everything in the original story will be completely re-written to the point where events that happened in the original will be shuffled around and/or removed if need be. Finally, all the characters will be written... In character. Shocker? Yes._

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for checking this out – so lets hit it! x.x**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own are the original characters.**_

*Normal * _Thinking_ * **Black Zetsu** * _**Inner thinking**_ *

* * *

 _ **First Person**_

"Now everyone, we have five minutes remaining on the test, so please remember to make sure you have your names marked on the front of your tests just in case you don't finish. This way, you'll be able to catch some marks for what you have managed completed."

Students around the classroom as the sound of shuffling sheets filled the room before silence returned for the remaining five minutes. I sighed, grumbling under my breath as I looked at my sheet, muttering inaudible quiet profanities.

"Math is going to be the end of me..." I brought my head up, placing the pencil that I was working with down on my desk beside me as I skimmed over my work. It wasn't my proudest, but then again Math wasn't my strong point. Give me English, History, Geography and I would have no problems – hell I would pass with flying colors. Math? To put it into context I was _barely_ passing.

Picking up the pencil again to scribble my name, I glared at the sheet as I silently prayed that I at least got some of the answers right. Just as I finished, to my relief, the bell rung signaling the end of class, and everyone around me hurried up, walking to the teacher's desk placing their tests in the 'Hand in' basket.

Stretching out my back, I quietly grabbed my backpack and placed it on my back, eager to leave the school as soon as possible. Picking up my test I walked over to the teacher's desk, who had now picked up a few sheets to start marking them. _Boy I wish I wasn't such a procrastinator..._ I thought to myself, placing my sheets in the basket. He looked up at me for a quick moment, giving a forced nod as he then turned his attention back into grading. _That's right buddy, go back to marking your silly little Satan tests._

Pulling the other strap of my backpack on to my shoulder I made my way out of the classroom, turning towards the direction where my locker was located.

Now, you may be wondering who I am since I haven't brought that up yet. My name is Erianna Lynn, just your basic grade twelve student. Though there isn't anything special about me, there isn't really anything negative about me either unless you consider procrastination and having a minor case of Agoraphobia **(1)** a bad thing. Other than that – I'm your basic teenager.

I'm the type of teenager who isn't very athletic, not very good at the whole make-up deal unless you thought raccoon eyes were attractive, and when it came down to skills in general I couldn't really pin anything to my person with any confidence. Though, there was one thing I enjoyed doing more than anything in the world – and that was reading and writing. I may not have been that good at writing, but I enjoy it. When I wasn't reading and/or writing, because I can sometimes do both, I was gaming or watching anime.

I smiled to myself, digging my phone out from my pockets, earphones attached. Browsing through my music play lists, I ended up landing on my 80's list. Nodding to myself, I put it on, placing the ear buds in my ears and continuing on my journey. My agoraphobia was acting up, and to be completely honest I felt like jumping out of my skin. Slowly the world drowned out as I walked to the music.

It only took about two minutes to make it to my destination. My locker was located on the other side of the school, my math class being a fair bit away. Blowing a stray hair off of my face, I grabbed the code lock that protected my lockers goodies and slowly entered the code, music playing softly in my ears as I zoned out. I was quickly pulled out of my quiet thoughts though as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, causing me to jump and yank out my ear phones.

"Hey there Mamma, how ya doing?" I felt a smile tug at my lips as I looked towards my friend Jamie.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me when I'm listening to music Hun." I smiled towards the blonde as she giggled, fully knowing what she had done.

"Eri my love, I can't help the fact you are so jumpy in crowded places, let alone it being doubled when you are listening to your music. Besides, you always know I'm one of the few who have the balls to touch you." She smiled, giving my back a slight rub as she leaned into the locker beside mine. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"Whats up Jamie?" I looked at her with curious eyes as I popped my locker open and started messing around with the contents inside.

"You still want me to come over tonight? Just wanted to confirm beforehand, I know how you can be super stressed after long days of school sometimes." She gave a slight pout, making it clear she was expecting a solidified 'yes'.

"Even though I am peopled out for the day, I have no problem with you coming over. Besides, this is our long break." I gave her a light smile, placing my hand on head to pet the girl. I couldn't help but chuckle as she seemed to bob her head along with my hand. "I want to spend all the time I can with my boo boo."

"D'aww, Mamma stop you're making me blush!" She giggled, walking over towards me, giving me a big hug. "Do you want me to go home and grab some of my stuff? Or do you want me to accompany you home? We could always get my stuff later."

Placing a few books inside my backpack, I closed my locker, making sure to lock it and shuffle around the code lock. "You can just come with me if you want. You know I have a couple of your outfits at my place, I am well prepared for your visits, you should know this by now." I gave her an assuring smile.

"Cool cool!" She smiled, grabbing my hand as she led me towards the parking lot, intent on getting to my car as fast as possible.

Jamie Nelson was a strange and unpredictable girl, and I loved everything about her. I have known her for years, she was the only friend I maintained throughout my elementary and high school years. Though she was much more hyperactive and bubbly then I was, she honestly was my rock. She knew everything about me, from my issues with crowds all the way to my morning routine, and I knew just about the same with her.

She was quiet the pretty girl, the single beam of sunlight peaking through a cloudy sky. Staring with her body, the tall girl was blessed by the gods, giving her the ability to eat anything she wanted and maintaining a healthy body weight, yet she had some meat around the hips and girls. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde that shimmered in the sunlight, her locks falling into beach curls. Her eyes where a delectable chocolate-brown, and her skin held the perfect tan. This girl was stunning. Compared to her, I looked like a potato.

I never considered myself unattractive, but as I walked beside Jamie I knew I was... To put it nicely even to myself, I was 'meh'. I was about 5'7, and my body was anything but skinny. I wasn't pudgy, but there were areas that made me want to die inside. My hair was naturally brown, but it was dyed a crimson red. The texture was _faintly_ wavy, but my hair was quiet thin from years of dyeing and bleaching it to retain the red. My eyes were green, but if I were to describe the shade, it would be olive, meanwhile my skin was pasty white and covered with freckles. Standing beside Jamie I felt like a raisin, her being a beautiful plumb grape.

She looked towards me with a stunning smile, and I couldn't help but return it as we walked through the school towards the parking lot, though we didn't get to far, for someone was blocking our way.

"Well well well, look who it is!" I grumbled under my breath as I looked towards the group blocking the door. Suddenly I wanted to put my ear buds back in and walk away, but I knew they would follow us. "Beauty and the _beast._ "

"Knock it off Jake." Jamie bit her lip as she stood her ground. I could help but look at the girl in awe, as she tapped her foot. "You can piss off with that silly nickname for us, we both know your view only changed on us after Erin broke up with you."

Jake glared at us as he folded his arms in front of his chest, attempting to puff it out. "Tch. You always have to stand up for the bitch don't ya?" A _disturbing_ gurgle came from his throat as he spat on the ground, returning his gaze to us. "You're fucking lesbo relationship is _disgusting._ You know If you ever wanted, I could treat you better than all your other ex's Jamie." He walked towards us, and I could feel Jamie's grip tighten on my hand. "Besides. I bet you are a great fuck."

"No way in hell. I don't feel like getting an STD, thanks." With that, she turned on the ball of her feet towards the other exit, dragging me along with her. I looked towards Eric, not being discreet with the pain I showed in my eyes. I did once love this man, but I could never forgive him after what he did. I couldn't help but feel my heart beat heavy in my chest as I noticed the hurtful glare he was giving me as we turned the corner, and not long after he was gone from my sight.

"You ok Mamma?" Sighing, I looked up to Jamie who had now placed a hand on my shoulder. Regaining my composure, I gave her a slight nod as we exited the school, walking towards my car.

"Hey Jamie?"

"Whats up?"

"Why does everyone think we are gay?"

* * *

It didn't take long for us to reach my home, lucky I lived about a ten minute drive from our high school, so the car ridewas filled with short conversations and loud music. I brought my hand to my heart as we pulled in the drive way, letting a loud sigh slip as I slumped into my seat. "Why is everyone at school an Asshole Jamie?" I looked over to her with pained eyes, it took me the car ride for everything that happened to register. She looked at me with a sad smile, before she nudged me softly with a closed fist.

"Everyone in that hell hole is either hormonal or just born an asshole babe. Besides, no one understands our weird friendship." She gave herself a sharp nod, before opening the side door to pull herself out. "Ever since you broke up with that freak his minions have made it their goal to bother us when they can. Honestly, we just need to ignore them as much as possible."

"It's kinda hard to do that Jamie, especially when it is happening every day." She shut her car door before she walked over to mine, opening it up for me.

"Don't let it get to you. They are all bark, no bite." She giggled as she un-buckled my seat belt. I felt rather childish as she did this, but I didn't protest. "Besides, IF they ever choose to nip at ya, I'll try to be there. I want to beat their faces so badly."

I smiled, taking they keys out of the ignition and pulling myself out of the car. Jamie was right, I shouldn't let them get to me. Though Jamie wasn't one to dish out the sappy advise, that was normally my job, I didn't mind hearing it from her, and again she was completely right. "I hate you..."

"Why is that darls?" She smiled at me, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she sprinted to my house's door, waiting for me to unlock.

"I hate it when you're right." I gave a soft smile as I grabbed my bag from the back seat, slamming the door shut behind me. My eyes caught hers and I couldn't help but close my eyes, giving her cheeky look. "That's my job."

"Oy oy." She waved her hand in front of her face in mock frustration, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Walking up beside her, I shuffled around my keys until I found the right one and placed it in the door, unlocking it and then pushing it open to let her inside. "Merci buckets." She gave a quick curtsy as she practically bolted inside.

"Honey I'm home!" Her voice echoed in the fairly empty halls. I gave a soft smile as I watched her dance around, placing her bag on one of the empty chairs in the living room. Following closely behind, I placed my bag with hers as we made our way into the kitchen.

Jamie had a big grin on her face as she walked towards the fridge, practically throwing it open as she attempted to raid my house. "Robbing me of my food? Think of the children." I mocked, leaning against the stove as I watched her. She gave me a 'dead inside' look, shoving a drinkable yogurt in her mouth, downing its contents. "Bitch, what children?"

I smiled at her, shaking my head as I crossed my arms. After watching for a couple more minutes, I found myself drifting into the living room, making my way towards the couch that laid in the middle of the room. "Have you watched the newNaruto episode?" I asked her, sitting my butt down and making myself comfy. It was an older couch, years of wear clear as a permanent impression of my butt was on the cushion. Jamie popped her head out of the fridge, the scrunching of a lunch meat bag present. "Nah, I'm a bit behind. I'm still at the Itachi fillers."

"Stop right there." I said, grabbing my heart as I dramatically laid myself out on the couch. "His story. I can't even." I couldn't help but scrunch the shirt near my heart as my mood saddened. "Like, it was already sad before, without all the little details but now, like, I can't even explain Jamie."

"I understand." She nodded, as I brought myself back up, and placed my head on the back of the couch to watch her from the kitchen doorway. She was now making herself a sandwich, browsing my kitchen drawers for a sharp knife. "Besides, he did have a sad past, though I feel he is the type of character who would not want someone to dwell on that. Though – I understand how it makes people sad. Hell I cried – I'm curious though how you took it since he is your favorite and all."

I pressed my cheek further into the couch, watching her throw together her sandwich. "I know he isn't real, but it was quiet hard for me to watch, and that is all I will say on the matter." I shifted my gaze to the hardwood floors that lined most of the house. Jamie hummed as she grabbed a plate, placing her food on it before putting everything away and joining me in the living room.

"So I guess Naruto is off for now – I'm not skipping ahead and I am not making you watch those episodes." I nodded, somewhat thanking her. It was quiet silly to be so affected by an anime character. In many ways it was silly. I didn't watch that many to begin with, but the story behind Naruto, its characters were just so... intriguing.

"Have you watched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood yet?" I turned myself around and grabbed the remote that had laid on the coffee table in front of the couch. Turning the TV on, I switched on Netflix and browsed their collection. _I wish we had American Netflix. The Canadian choice is zero to none._

"I'm like on episode five, so if you want we can watch that." She smiled towards me, lending me half of her sandwich which I took happily. I nodded as I scrolled down and selected it, finding episode six and turning it on, preparing mentally for a long binge.

After about five episodes, we ended up taking a break because I found myself comforting a crying Jamie. I tangled my fingers in her thick blond hair as she sobbed into my shirt, and I couldn't help but smile. I had already watched the series multiple times, so most of the character deaths didn't affect me anymore. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!" She sobbed clutching onto me as her life depended. "HE HAD A WIFE AND DAUGHTER, HOW COULD THEY DO THAT, THE COLD HEARTED BASTARDS."

"There there..." I pulled my fingers out and patted her head, I couldn't help but give a soft smile at her best friends antics. "You see, this is pretty much how I acted when I had to watch those Itachi episodes. Now you know my pain." She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, before pouting. "Oh Eri, I would feel sad for you but now you are kinda sounding like Pein." Her cries slowly died down as sobs turned into quiet giggles and I gave her an annoyed look. Pulling her off me, I flicked her forehead before I stood up, walking over to my bedroom.

Opening the door to my room, the scent of cinnamon and spice hit my nose and I couldn't help but wave a hand attempting to catch some air. Looking around, it silently gasped as I noticed my favourite candle had burned all day. "God I am such a fucking hazard." I slapped my forehead as I walked towards my dresser, blowing into the now very _hot_ and very melted candle. Sighing, I placed the glass cover on top of the candle, attempting to prevent any more of the scent to pollute my room.

"Boy I know you like it spicy but damn girl, my eyes feel like they are burning." Jamie coughed as she walked into my room, plugging her nose in a poor attempt to block out the contaminants. I smiled at her as I walked over behind her to close the door. "One of these days you are going to burn down your house."

"Trust me, I know." I walked over to the single window that was in my room an opened it, turning on a fan beside me inan attempt to air out the room. "There." I said, brushing my hands in satisfaction. "Give it five minutes and we will be able to breathe better." I gave myself a sharp nod. Jamie looked over to me and giggled as she watched in amusement.

"Sometimes I feel like you are an anime character Eri." She gave herself a mock nod and smiled over in my direction. I couldn't help but smirk as I placed both hands on my hips. "Don't give me that sassy pose Mamma. You know it's true. It's a shame you don't act this way in public, people would find you adorable."

"I don't really want people to see me as 'adorable' Jim Jam." My lips scrunched as I walked back over to my dresser, opening up a near empty drawer that held a handful of clothing pieces. Jamie smiled as she walked over, grabbing her pajamas.

"You even folded them and everything! I'm so proud of you!" I couldn't help but grumble at her words.

"Yeah yeah, now put them on so we can get cozy and enjoy our limited holiday. Mom's still out on a long business trip so she won't be home for a while, when she has an idea when she will be coming home, she'll call, but I know that will not be happening for a while." I frowned at the fact that my mother never called to check up on me. Waving a hand in front of my face to pull myself out of these thoughts, I cracked a smile as I watched Jamie attempt to fit her head of hair through the top of her shirt. "You are something special Hun." I muttered.

"Oy, I don't judge you when you put on clothing." She forced her head through the hole as she made a popping sound with her mouth. Giving me a sly smirk, she wiggled her hips as she pulled her arms through the sleeves. "Hey lookie, I found the hole!" I snorted.

"Any idea what we should do now?" I walked over to my bed and threw myself down on to it. It felt heavenly. "It's only about..." I pulled my phone out from my pocket and pressed the power button to catch the time. "...Seven, so we have a few more hours to burn. What shall we do munchkin?"

Jamie looked around the room as she attempted to find something. "Hey Eri..." I looked at her with curious eyes. "Didn't you use to have a ton of Akatsuki posters hanging up?" It was true, he walls were now bare compared to how they looked a few months ago.

"I just felt a need for change." Jamie nodded slowly as she attempted to find signs of my obsession with Naruto. "Yes, I still have a few items in here Jamie, but most are all packed down in the basement. I just feel so weird, I just think to myself that if someone new were to come into my house and see like, four Akatsuki posters, two Uchiha brother posters and a mix of other characters littering my room would be kinda creepy." Again, Jamie nodded as she plopped herself beside me on my bed. "Though I still have some of the original series Manga in my bookshelf, and I have some plushiesin my closet for when I need comforting."

"Comforting." Jamie made quotations with her hands as she smirked. I grumbled, slapping the girl lightly. "You are lucky I don't beat you. That mind of yours..."

"You love me, so hush you!" She giggled, a comfortable silence following shortly after. After about five minutes she spoke, poking the side of my face. "We could always use your laptop and just read some fic for a bit." I nodded, walking over to my desk to unplug my laptop and bring it over.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I plopped back down beside her, opening up a web browser. "Today was quite stressful, so I don't mind a quiet night. That math test will be the end of me."

"You never were good with numbers silly." She smiled, browsing through categories of various fan fictions. I looked over to her and gave her a silent glare, before i turned to watch what she was searching up. "Yes I know, but still, I'm peopled out for the day. If you are ok, how about we turn in early tonight so we can have the day for us to do some crazy friend shit? A quiet night sounds to die for."

Jamie looked up to me and smiled, nodding in agreement. She knew how I would get under stress, and today was no better than any other day this week. Lucky it was a couple of weeks before summer, and I was looking forward to spending what time I had with my best friend, but until then I was going to enjoy our break. "Sounds good Mamma!."

We both turned off the lights around the house as we turned ourselves in for the night, crawling under the blankets of my bed to sit and listen to music while reading. We fully intended on enjoying our quiet night, shortly after a few stories turning off the lights in the room and going to bed. Though shortly after the lights turned off, I laid there, snuggling into my blankets staring off as sleep threatened to take me on a journey. Something though... Something played with my stomach, I couldn't shake the feeling, and I could tell Jamie felt a similar feeling. Something wasn't right. I brushed it off though, as I closed my eyes and accepted the darkness. A good nights rest was what I needed, I thought.

Little did we know, our quiet night was about to be cut short, and we honestly had no idea what was coming.

* * *

 _ **Hello guys! How did you like this chapter? It took me DAYS to write it, I kept throwing out openings. I never have a problem writing after the first three chapters, but the first one, especially the first two paragraphs are always the hardest for me.**_

 _ **How is this story going? Let me know! Your reviews are always welcome – and I am always looking for constructive criticism! Anyways – I'm heading off to bed, I've been up for hours.**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **(1) Agoraphobia is a fear of crowds, a fear of being out in public with the possibility of a confrontation. I deal with this all the time, and it is very real ;-;.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for checking out the first chapter of the re-write! I am putting in a lot of time to make the characters likable and not entirely Mary Sue. With Jamie, she is a beauty, strong and independent but she falls off from there, and then with Erin she is as plain as a bowl of pasta without any sauce.**_

 _Original characters from last chapter:_

 _Erianna 'Erin/Eri' Lynn: A 5'7 grade twelve student with a slightly stout body. Her hair is long, a faint natural wave curling the tips. Her hair is dyed red instead of her natural dark brown color, and her eyes are an olive shade of green. Her skin is pale, being the shade of alabaster, and her face and shoulders are covered a light freckles._

 _Jamie 'Jim Jam' Nelson: A 5'10 grade twelve student with a skinny build. Her hair is a sun-bleached blonde and is naturally straight, but she curls her hair regularly, creating beach like curls. Her eyes are chocolate-brown, and her skin holds a healthy tan._

 _Jake: A 6'2 Grade twelve student with an athletic build. Brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin._

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy! Cheers!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own are the original characters.**_

* Normal * _Thinking_ * **Black Zetsu** * _**Inner thinking**_ *

* * *

The sound of glass shattering woke me from my dreamless sleep. My eyes flew open only to be greeted by darkness. I could help but squint as I attempting to regain my senses. _Night blindness, why must you be a thing?_ I grunted to myself, leaning over to turn on the lamp beside me that rested on my night stand, turning it on to add some light into the room.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open as she winced at the sudden light. "Oy... Why are you turning the light on?" She mumbled, bringing her hands to her eyes, attempting to rub the tiredness away. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out as another crash alerted us both. "Are we getting robbed?"

I turned off my bedside lamp and pulled myself out of bed, ignoring the blindness that now was clear as I walked around my room. "Jamie." I whispered as I heard her follow behind me, we tiptoed towards the door, a poor attempt at being stealthy. "Grab the metal baseball bat in my closet, you are my eyes now." Her footsteps hurried as she walked towards the closet, the soft clink of metal hitting the door. "Quiet." I hissed at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." I heard her step around so that she was in front of me, bringing her arm out so that I could holdonto her. "Whats the plan captain?"

I brought my finger up to hush her, but her hand suddenly tightened as the sound of hurried footsteps and low voices seem to come towards our door.

"...-Why do I need to check around the house? This is fucking bullshit!"

Fear hit us as if we were sitting in front of a nuke with a shock wave heading towards our faces. I looked in the direction of Jamie, and I could almost feel her eyes on me as we scrambled around, freaking out trying to find a place to hid. The bedroom door beside mine opened up as we heard hurried footsteps enter it, I knew they were heading to check the closet in the other room. I went to open my mouth to warn Jamie, but her hand covered it with one swift motions.

The light came on in the hallway, creating a glow at the bottom of my door, allowing me to see a tiny bit, and I could see shadows moving underneath. Before I could attempt to process what was happening, Jamie picked me up and stuffed me in the closet, in a poor attempt to hid me, placing the baseball bat in my hands. "See you on the other side champ." She whispered to me, as she threw herself onto my bed to make it seem as if she were sleeping. I would have protested, but the bedroom door was flung open, and in walked a figure.

I could help but try to make myself as small as possible, biting my lip to avoid making any noises.

A chuckle filled the room as footsteps approached the bed, the old hardwood floor squeaking underneath as if it was desperately giving us a warning. I felt my breath quicken as my heart beat loudly in my chest, I was terrified.

"Well well well... We fucking found one." I could hear the amusement crack in his voice as more footsteps entered the room.

"Take the girl to the others, I'll make sure the room is clear." A deep yet soft voice filled the air, as people walked around the outside of my tiny closet. Jamie muffled a cry, but the sound of a slapped hand quieted her, but a struggle was clearly heard.

I closed my eyes as a pair of footsteps walked closer and closer to my location, and I felt my breath become caught in my throat. I knew I was no match for the people in my house, in many ways even though I knew not of what they looked like, but I truly felt tiny. _I'm going to die.._ I softly placed the baseball bat down beside me, creating almost no sound with my soft motions as I brought my legs up to my chest to try and hid my face. _This can't be happening._

The closet door slowly opened, and the air surround me turned dark and quiet. Jamie stopped struggling as I could feel her looks on me, cursing herself for letting me get caught. In utter fear, I brought my gaze upwards, but my breath caught itself in my windpipe as my eyes widened.

In front of me, the dark figure stood above me as I turned into a tiny scared mouse. A soft glow emitted from crimson eyes and I couldn't help but gasp.

I was caught.

"F-fuck..."

With one swift movement, the man grabbed my by the wrists and pulled me too my feet. With poor attempts I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but I was met with more force being applied to my wrists, almost snapping the poor things. _I'm going to die. I am totally dead._

I shut my eyes as I was dragged out of my hiding spot, my captor ignoring my silent pleas as I was forced down the hallway to my kitchen. Jamie had resumed her thrashing in an attempt to escape, but the man who held her gave a gut churning laugh. "This bitch is feisty!"

It felt like an eternity until we reached the kitchen, I opened my eyes in fear as conversations were exchanged around the room. Ten figures including our captors stood around the crowded kitchen, discussing various topics, though their words were mostly inaudible for anyone listening in. Before I could process what was happening I was thrown in the center of the room, Jamie following shortly after. Suddenly we were the center of attention.

Silence filled the kitchen as all ten figures looked at us with a mix of bored and unreadable eyes. I looked over to Jamie who had now scooted over to me, taking my sore wrists into her hands as we looked around.

"Erin." She whispered to me, as I brought my attention to her. "Are we getting robbed by a bunch of cosplayers?" Suddenly her words hit me as I looked around the room. _Holy fuck, she may be ont-_

My thoughts were broken off as one of the figures broke off from the circle and walked towards us. My eyes looked up and were met with a soft almost purple gray pair of ringed eyes. Their outfits, their eyes, looks, faces. We were either in the possession of the Akatsuki, or some really fucking good cosplayers.

"You will answer my questions." A deep voice spoke as I looked up towards the Rinnegan'd man. Silence filled the room as all eyes were on us, I couldn't help but feel Jamie pawing at my hands in support, but I couldn't rip my gaze from this man's controlling eyes. "You will not lie."

After another moment of silence, I swallowed hard as I have a sharp nod, finally remembering to breathe. The man walked around us, pacing almost. "Where are we?"

"Y-You're..." I cursed myself, a stutter forming under my apparent stress. Jamie traced my fingers with hers, I could tell she was scared too, but not as scared as I was. "Y-You're in my house..."

The man nodded as he continued pacing around us. "What country are we in?"

I could feel bile threatening to spill from my throat, but I tried my best to swallow it down. "You're in C-Canada."

His pacing stopped as he turned towards us. A shiver went down my spine as he leaned in closer to us, the faint sounds of muttering surrounding the room as members talked to each other. "What. Country. Are. We. In." His words were strained.

"She said we are in Canada." Jamie shook her head as her hands balled into fists. His eyes shifted from me to her, and suddenly I feared for the girl. _Now is not a good time for your sudden bursts Jamie._ "We are in good old peace filled country of Canada. You guys, us, we are all right now in the city of Timmins, located in the province of Ontario, located inthe country of Canada."

"That bitch is a fucking liar." One of the figures around us yelled out, but a fist was brought to his head by one of the men beside him. Grunting loudly, he brought a hand to massage the bump he was now going to have. "Fuck off..."

Their 'leader' crouched down in front of us, and suddenly the attitude Jamie once held was now gone as he inched closer to her face. His breath blew against her face, causing her eyes to flutter as she attempted to place her gaze elsewhere. "What elemental country are we in."

"We are telling the truth sir..." I muttered from my spot, watching him turn in the direction I was in, growing just as close to my face as his was to Jamie's. "You are in a c-country called Canada. We do not have elemental countries here..." His Ice cold breath brushed against my breath, causing me to shutter, his eyes just as cold as he watched my face for any visible signs of lying. I took a moment to breath for myself as he processed what I was saying, adjusting my spot on the floor so that I could sit up a bit more straight. "There is a black and red bag... O-on the chair." I tilted my head in the direction of the living room. "T-there is a book on our geography... If you b-bring it here I can show you..."

He stared at me for a good long minute before looking towards my red-eyed captor. With a light nod, he wandered into the living room, shortly returning with my backpack. Placing it on the counter, he unzipped the bag and skimmed through the contents that were held within. After about a minute of searching, he pulled out a thick geography text-book. His glowing eyes met mine as I gave him a soft nod, turning my gaze away from him as he placed the book in their leaders hands. _Did I just... was that..._

I looked around the room in horror as the situation came crashing down on me. I was now on the floor with my best friend, surrounded by Akatsuki members, their leader standing above us waiting to give us his final judgment. My eyes scanned around the room counting off the members. _Hidan, Kakazu, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Kisame..._ My eyes landed back on the Uchiha who was continuing to go through my bag. _I-Itachi..._ Then I brought my eyes back to the leader, who was now looking through the pages of my grade 12 geography text-book. _...And Pein._

I looked over to Jamie who looked at me with worried eyes, begging and pleading with me, trying to find a way out of the situation. Conversations went on around the room as I stared at my best friend, grabbing her hand one last time, brushing my thumb over her knuckles. "Jamie, these aren't cosplayers..." A look of fear covered her face. "Y-you mean..." I just gave her a sharp nod.

I turned my attention to the book Pein was reading, and noticed he was on a picture of the world map. "This..." I brought a finger up to the page and pointed to the land mass were on. "This... Is Canada."

He sat there for a moment, scanning through the pages taking in all the information they had to offer. Turning one of the corners of the pages to mark where he was, he closed it and stood up. Placing the book on the counter beside the stove, turned his attention back to us. "Do you know who we are?" It was a question where we had to choose our next words carefully.

I closed my eyes, checking my brain for all possible answers. _The worst that could happen is that they kill us._ I opened my eyes and sighed, giving a soft nod towards the Rinnegan man. "A-Akatsuki."

"How is it that you know who we are, yet there is nothing in that book showing the lands that we are from."

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off by a very irritated Jamie. "Listen here _Pein."_ What ever fear that was in her voice before was now gone, as her back bone grew with every word she spoke. "Where we are from, you guys are a bunch of fictional characters created by Masashi Kishimoto over in Japan, in a manga and anime series called 'Naruto'." _I'm going to beat your ass girl you have no idea._ I grumbled towards my blonde friend.

Pein's eyes narrowed on Jamie face, and yet again what little back bone she grew disappeared. "P-please don't mind my friends tone!" I waved my hands in front of my face before whacking Jamie on the head. She looked at me with angry eyes but then looked away, rubbing her head. "What my friend said is true." I looked around the room, thinking of a polite way of proving to them we know who they were without exposing how much we really did know. My eyes landed on Itachi again, who was eyeing me with his swirling sharingan. "U-Uchiha Itachi." His eyes narrowed as he watched with curious eyes. "H-How old are your right now?"

After a moment of silence, the elder Uchiha looked towards their leader, who gave him a sharp nod. "...17."

"Is your brother still in the Academy or has he graduated yet?" I started gaining a small bit of confidence as I noticed Jamie's posture changed as she slowly caught on to what I was doing. After another moment of silence he closed his eyes, adjusting his footing. This was an odd question. "...He should be graduating any day now..."

"If you go into the bedroom you found us in..." He opened his eyes to look at me, the curious emotion still hinted. "Look in my bookshelf beside the window. There should be a group of white novels titled 'Naruto'. You only need to bring one for me to make this point, so pick out the first edition and bring it here."

I closed my eyes, tapping my head happily that I somehow managed to pull this plan out of no where. _I'm just happy I put my Shippuden ones away... Can't have em' knowing too much."_ Opening my eyes back up, I looked to Jamie with a soft smile, and she gave me one of her cheeky grins as our situation was starting mold to our liking.

After a few minutes of awkward silence around the room, Itachi appeared again with the novel in his hand, open as he read through the pages. In my head, I remembered everything that went on with the first book and smiled. Looking over his face as he read, his eyes scanned the page with amazing speed, not paying much attention the art until a picture of his brother came up. "...It would seem they are telling the truth." He silently closed the book, passing it to Pein as he quietly went back to his old spot, eyeing me softly before he rest his gaze back on his leader.

The sound of pages turning was all we heard for a few minutes until the leader spoke with a hardened voice. "Indeed. It would seem these girls are right." Closing the book, he placed it on top of the geography book before turning his gaze back to us. "With that being said, you know our names, that means who know what we do in this organization correct." I gave a soft nod. "...Hmm."

Pein paced around us, placing a hand underneath his chin in silent thought. "How readily available is this information across your world?" "Well..." I brought my knees up to my chest as I attempted to make myself more comfortable. "Millions of people know who you are. In our world, this series is one of the most popular manga's ever created, not including the popularity of the anime." I bit my lip as I played with my fingers as they gripped my knees. "...I don't have an exact number, but I would probably say within eight to nine digit numbers. You guys also have a large fan base."

"We have fucking fans? What a fucking joke, we're criminals for fuck sakes!" Hidan shouted, followed by a loud laugh.

"Yes, your organization actually has one of the bigger fan bases within the whole series." I nodded. Jamie gave a bright smile to a couple of the members. "Not including the fan bases for you guys on your own."

The room filled with chatter among the members, a few choosing to stay quiet and process. Pein tapped his foot on the ground walking towards the girls. "That is enough chatter." The room went dead. Pein placed a hand on his face as he considered his next words. "So what you are saying, is millions of people know us, and possibly millions... adore us?"

"Yes." We both nodded.

"Interesting..."

Pein gave a barely inaudible sigh before walking in the direction of the living room, nodding for the rest of the Akatsuki to follow. He turned around to look at us, and his words were very loud and bold. "We will now talk over the situation. You are to stay put in there until we discuss what will end up happening to you both."

Slowly they all left the cramped kitchen, leaving me and Jamie to wait for our death sentence. I looked over to the blonde and she gave a great sigh, moving her butt so that she could rest against one of the cabinets. "I'm too young for this Eri." She mumbled, drawing shapes on the floor. I gave her a slight nod as I moved myself so that I would sit beside her.

"All I wanted was a quiet night, but apparently I asked for too much." I laughed at myself, here I was trying to make light of the situation we were in.

"I'm surprised your Agoraphobia didn't kick in. Normally you are very tight-lipped and fearful of confrontation like this."

"Yeah, I'm kinda shocked as well." I hummed in agreement, resting my head on one of the drawers, making sure not to hit the handle. "But to be fair we have read up a bunch on these guys." I looked over towards Jamie and gave her a sad smile. "I don't know them personally but you and I both know quiet a bit..." I whispered the last bit, bringing my knees back to my face in order to try and hide my words.

"Weren't we reading a story like this last night?" She gave a half-hearted laugh as she looked towards the living room, watching the Akatsuki discuss among themselves, a few members every once in a while raising their voices. "Here we are in the same situation... Yet I do believe our's isn't as solidified as those stories." I nodded in agreement.

"But we do know one thing." I smiled to her, nodding in the Akatsuki's direction. "They are pre-main series."

"I'm surprised the Uchiha even gave away his age. Normally he doesn't talk unless he has to in the good stories." Jamie picked up my hand and started playing with my fingers. It was clear she was still stressed out. "Maybe him talking is a bad sign for us."

"Probably." I couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. I looked towards the Akatsuki, watching as every once in a while one of the members turned their heads to look at us in curiosity. "This is kinda humorous though. The Akatsuki is having a meeting in my living room."

"This is quiet the sight."

* * *

"I saw we fucking kill the bitches." Hidan smiled as he toyed with his scythe. "Though the blonde one is a beauty, I wouldn't mind giving her a _proper_ farewell." He licked his lips as his eyes filled with lust.

Konan frowned as she turned her attention to Pein, who had now taken a seat in the middle of the couch. "I don't see why we need to kill these girls. They have done nothing wrong and have answered use up front with honesty."

"Bitch, you starting to get soft on us?" Hidan smiled towards the blue haired only, only for Kakazu who stood beside him to smack him on the head. "Do not disrespect Konan-sama _Hidan."_ Hidan crossed his arms and muttered profanities under his breath.

"It is true, the girls seem to be telling the truth. _**It appears we are in a completely new world.**_ This world appears to be quiet advanced compared to ours. _**Civilians were moving around in metal boxes.**_ It was quiet a sight." Zetsunodded to himself as he turned to talk to Tobi.

Sasori grunted as he folded his arms. He didn't like that he felt rather exposed without Hiruko. "I also noticed the girls lack of chakra. They have some, but it seems to be dormant from lack of use. Its equal to that of a toddlers."

"Sasori is correct." Itachi's words were soft-spoken as he nodded towards the puppeteer. "It appears this world doesn't have shinobi. Every chakra signal within this area appears the same as the girls." He nodded towards the kitchen to make his point. "When I was looking through the red heads bag, it appeared as though whatever school she goes to does not have any ninja training, for most of the contents in her bag were textbooks, binders and writing utensils."

"Nay, am I the only one still kinda creeped out at the fact that these girls _know_ who we are, un?" Deidara threw his arms behind his head as he looked towards the kitchen, staring at the girls. "I mean, the red-head knew quiet a bit about the Uchiha's brother, just by asking his age, un."

Itachi glared in the direction of the blonde before looking towards Pein. "It appears various parts of our life are detailed in these... Manga." His voice went quiet as he moved his gaze towards the girl in the kitchen, watching her look up to stare at him for a brief second, before putting her head down to continue talking with her friend. He couldn't help but feel curious about her knowledge of him and his brother... This was something he was going to have to look more into.

"I think these girls could be of use to us." Pein's voice silenced everyone as they turned their eyes to their leader. "It is true, they know quiet a bit about us, but I believe we could put them to good use. We do not know much about their world, and judging by size of the textbooks in her bag alone, I feel as though there is a lot to learn here. I do not know long it will take for us to figure out a way home, but we shall make these girls our hostesses and guides. If they refuse..." He eyed all of his members. "We kill them."

Konan gave a small smile towards Nagato, but as quickly as it came it disappeared underneath her cloak. All around the room, muttering was heard before a few of the members bowed. "Yes leader-sama."

* * *

I bit my lip as I watched the members pile into the kitchen. I looked towards Jamie and grabbed her had as we braced ourselves for the worse.

"We have come to a decision." Pein's voice was loud and cold, causing a shiver to trickle down my spine. I gave a slight nod, accepting whatever was to become of us, holding on to Jamie's hand as if I was going to fall.

"You will be our... Hostesses. You will cook for us, clean for us, and guide us around during our... Time in this world." He processed his own words as he walked towards us, crouching down so that our eyes were at the same level. "You will do everything we say, and in return you girls will make off with your heads on your shoulders."

I couldn't help but release a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding on to. I looked to Jamie with excited eyes. _Fuck yeah, I don't feel like dying tonight!_ But as quickly as the excitement came, it faded as Jamie furrowed her brows. "Excuse me? Though I am alright with most of the stuff you said, I feel as though Erin should at least have some say in this matter. This is her house after all."

His eyes turned to look at mine, and I couldn't help but glance at Jamie for a second, sending daggers into her skull. "I-I um..." I swallowed a lump in my throat as I attempted to find words. "I am per-personally alright with what you have requested to make this deal work... B-but can I add some t-things to the mix? _This is my house..._ " I whispered the last part, avoiding his eyes.

"...What would you like to add?" I turned my attention back, slightly shocked at the fact he was considering my words.

"W-well... I don't want to ask for much. I know you are the leader of this organization, and that these are your members, but I wish to have some say in what goes on while everyone is in the house..." I bit my lip as he raised a curious eyebrow, standing up as if to appear much taller than he already was. "N-not much of course... I am the only one who can cook. Jamie can't do jack all but look pretty." I felt Jamie punch my arm, but I raised my hand to stop her from doing anything foolish. "...Though I would like some say with house rules and such. This is our world, we knowquite a bit regarding the laws of our country, and most I want to say will be in favor of protecting you guys from run ins with the law..."

Pein started pacing the room, but he nodded at my words as if he was allowing me to continue. "F-for example... Hidan is a murderous swearing asshole w-who sacrifices people for his god, Zetsu is a cannibal, and Deidara just lives for making random explosions which can be _very_ illegal." The Akatsuki members muttered to each other as I spoke, curious as towhere this was going. "Hell, all of that stuff is illegal. Our system is a lot different then yours, a lot more technically advanced. Though I have no problem with housing and feeding you guys, the main thing I ask is for a little bit of leadership when it comes to inside the house and some base rules for going outside. In this world, one piece of DNA at the scene of a crime can get you convicted for years."

Pein stopped after pacing around for another few minutes before turning to me, giving a slight nod. "You will get a small amount of leadership over this situation. I do not wish for any of my members to be harmed or in trouble for silly stunts. As for house rules and outside rules, we will need to talk as a group about this, and decide what needs to be set in place for members to get along peacefully in this situation. Though you will still need to do everything I previously asked for."

I looked to Jamie who gave me a large cheeky smile, sending me two thumbs up. I smiled at her sudden change of mood. Nodding to Jamie, I turned my attention to Pein, bringing my right arm out and opening my hand. "Deal." Peinnodded and took my hand, giving it a firm shake. "Deal."

We truly didn't realize what we had just gotten ourselves into.

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for the love and support! I am enjoying writing this story again, I feel the spark I lost writing the other one coming back the more I write haha.**_

 _ **Thank you very much Ice Maiden of the Leaf for being the first review! I am happy you are excited for this story! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**_

 _ **Anyways guys, constructive criticism is always welcome with this story! See any spelling errors? Let me know for sometimes I do admit I miss some!**_

 _ **Take care guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you guys for checking out last chapter! I know this one will be a bit drawn out but Erin needs to set some house rules!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own are the original characters.**_

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY! Jashin demands his fucking sacrifices! This fucking bitch can't tell me what I can't fucking do." Hidanyelled at the top of his lungs, only to be punched in the jaw by his now very agitated partner.

I gave a soft smile as I sketched _No killing of any kind._ On a blank lined piece of paper that I found in one of my binders. I looked towards Pein who simply nodded on my direction, before turning to face Hidan's direction. "This world isn't the same as ours _Hidan._ We cannot do anything reckless, and for now I believe this rule should be enforced. If what this girl says about their advanced technology we cannot have any risk of getting ourselves in trouble with their government."

"My name is Erin, sir." I grumbled under my breath as I watched the Jashinest curse towards the high heavens. "It is for your safety. If anything happens to you guys, then we are all affected."

"Fucking whatever, dumb bitch." He stomped his foot on the ground, tapping his leg in frustration. "I'm sure he will understand the fucking situation be he'll be fucking pissed off."

"I understand, but this world truly is quiet different then yours." I gave him a sad smile as he turned his head and gaze away from me to pout in a different direction. I couldn't help but sigh as I scribbled down some more rules. "Also, we can't have anyone making any explosions or performing any ninjutsu's. Most explosions or bombs of any kind are illegal unless you have a license to make them or you work for the government. Along with that, if anyone see's you making fireballs, shark bombs or magical yet beautiful floating paper, knowing most people if they see anything suspicious like that then we'll have the cops called on us so fast that we won't even be able to get out of the door in order to escape."

Mumbles and curses were heard around the room as Pein sighed, before nodding towards me. "You guys can still useTaijutsu and Genjutsu to a certain extent, but the only place I have for you guys to train is in my back yard, and it isn't exactly the most spacious piece of land, though it does have a high privacy fence."

Nodding to myself, I ripped the sheet out of my binder and tapped it beside the tv before smiling to myself. "Alright, that's it. The only thing I ask from you guys is for a little bit of respect. Your leader is still your leader, but this is my house, and Jamie is also my best friend. If you treat us with respect, we'll give you respect."

"These rules are to my satisfaction." Pein nodded. I gave a soft smile in his direction before turning to the group with open arms. "Now, would any of you folks like tea? I have green tea and earl gray, though I would like to add that our teamay be different then one kind you guys are used to, this is a very different country."

Everyone with the exception of Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori, everyone else happily accepted the offer. I hummed to myself as I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the kettle to fill it with water.

Jamie giggled as she looked at Deidara's hair, causing the blonde bomber to give her a strange look. "What is so funny, un?"

"Your hair... I expected it to be blonde but not like, yellow blonde." She gave him a bright smile as she rocked from her spot in one of the chairs beside the television.

"Is this a good or a bad thing, un?" He raised a curious eyebrow as he crossed one of his legs, leaning into the couch as he attempted to make himself comfy.

"Hmm... I can't really answer you on that one. It certainly is different though, but I am leaning towards a good different." She paused for a moment before nodding, happy with he response. She watched Deidara give her a curious look before stretching his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, tired and confused from the days events.

I looked at Jamie from my spot in the kitchen and smiled as I placed tea bags inside nine mugs before adding the now boiled water. I hummed a soft medley as I walked towards the fridge, opening it up and pulling out both milk and cream, placing it on the counter as I waited for the tea to finish. Opening up the cabinet above the stove, I pulled out two tea pitchers and placed them on the counter, closing the doors above before adding both the milk and cream to them.

"It's been a long time since I have had to formally entertain." I gave myself a sad smile as I pulled a matching sugar cube dish and refilled its contents. Jamie's laughs were heard from the living room as I grabbed the milk, cream and sugar before heading to the living room, placing it on the coffee table in front of the Akatsuki members, tea soon following. "There you guys go. I put the milk, cream and sugar separate for I don't know how any of you guys like yours made. I know Jamie likes a lot of sugar and cream in hers and I like mine plain, so you guys can fend for yourselves on that one. If you guys want refills, let me know and Ill happily serve you guys again. Until then, I'll be making everyone breakfast, since it is almost seven in the morning now."

Muttered thanks and muffled grunts were heard around the room as I couldn't help but smirk at their reactions. A few of the members left their tea plain but others such as Deidara, Konan and Jamie added creams and what not to theirs. "If one of you guys want to watch me cook to make sure nothing is poisoned, I don't mind. I only expect you guys to do that." I gave a light laugh.

Pein looked at me for a second before scanning his members for the best choice. "Itachi, watch over her." I couldn't help but do back flips in my mine as the Uchiha nodded, standing with tea in hand to accompany me into the kitchen.

I gave him a soft smile before walking towards the counter where I left my tea, grabbing a rag from the stove to wipe down the counter top before I would start cooking. Itachi seemed to not pay attention to me as he walked to the other side of the kitchen to lean against the wall, attempting to stay out of my way. I couldn't help but hum to myself in amusement. _What an Uchiha thing to do._

After a few moments of awkward silence of me walking around my kitchen, attempting to take note of what I had lying around and silently making a mental checklist of what I would need to pick up later. "Um, I'm not sure what to make you guys to be quite honest. Itach- _san..._ " I clicked my tongue at the foreign use of honorifics. "What do you normally eat for breakfast?"

Sharingan eyes turned their focus to mine, and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine. His eyes in this state were cold, though I wouldn't be surprised if he use them often to hide his emotions from showing. Bringing his mug to his mouth, taking a quiet sip of his tea, he pressed his lips as he eyed me. "...Having breakfast isn't a common luxury where we are from." He closed his eyes in thought as he continued to talk. "...Though whatever you make shall be sufficient, when we did eat our meals usually consisted of eggs in some fashion, and toast."

"Eggs and toast huh?" I poked the side of my cheek with my tongue before walking towards the fridge and opening it up once more. "That seems like such a plain breakfast. If you guys are going to be staying here for a while, I feel as though I have to feed you guys well like I would myself." I turned towards the Uchiha giving him a small smile. "I'm thinking... I'll cook up some sausages and American bacon to add some flavor to that mix. Of course I'll cook some eggs and make some toast on the side, but I think that will be a good mix for you guys. If you wish for something a bit lighter, I'll cook some rice on the side." At least _, I think that is apart of their cultures breakfast.._ I gave myself a nod before pulling out two packages of bacon and sausages as well as two cartons of eggs. _So much for this being my food for the week._

I opened the stove to pull out three pans and a large pot, filling it up with water and placing them on the burners. Walking over to the small pantry that laid in the corner of my kitchen, I popped in pulling out a bottle of olive oil and salt and pepper shakers, bringing them to sit beside the stove. I looked towards Itachi as I salted the water and oiled the pans, waiting for them to head up before pulling out the other components to the meal.

He seemed to be gazing off into the distance, lost in thought. I pressed my lips as I observed him for a moment before starting to undo the packaging to the meats. Zoning out myself, I jumped a little bit, somewhat startled as he spoke up in attempt to start a small conversation.

"...You seem to know quiet a lot about cooking and other wifely duties for someone as young as yourself." I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed the wrappers and threw them into the bin, walking towards the sink to wash my hands.

"Aye, well, I feel as though I have played the role of a house wife for quite a while to be completely honest." I scrubbed my hands together as I attempted to clean my hands before I started. "My mother has a job that requires her to travel around a lot for work, so when I was younger I had to cook for my father and baby sister while she was gone."

The Uchiha nodded, watching me turn off the water and wipe my hands and I walked back over the the stove. "If you are wondering where they are, my mother is in another country right now for work, my sister moved out as soon as she turned sixteen, and my father died when I was about fifteenth, so it has been a while since I have had to cook for someone, let alone an organization such as your own."

Turning to face the stove top, I placed the meats in their own pans, the hiss of sizzling filling the room. I felt myself drift into my thoughts as memories I surpassed came flooding back. I let out a sigh as I opened a bag of rice I pulled out, scooping a few cups of rice into the pot and setting the timer on the stove for 10 minutes. As I moved to the eggs, his soft voice spoke again, a hint of curiosity spiking.

"Are you not bothered by the fact that we are a group of thieves and killers?" I didn't look at him as I started cracking eggs open into one of the large pans I placed out, managing to fit three on before I placed the cracked eggs back in their carton for later disposal.

"Well I must admit, I don't feel completely un-bothered by this situation." I looked at him with a sad smile, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the counter by my side. "For example, I'll probably have to sleep with a baseball bat by my side just from Hidan alone, Pein is considered a god by his people, Kakazu ripped out the hearts of his team mates just to extend his life, and Zetsu is a cannibal just to name a few." I gave a light chucked before turning my head towards the living room for a moment, watching Hidan swear at his partner and how Jamie was laughing at thesituation, having the occasional conversation between Deidara and Konan. "But, I also consider the fact that you guy's clearly aren't here because you want to be. Pein will keep everyone in check before they do something so stupid that my house gets raided. On top of that, you guys are also still humans." I grabbed a spoon and stirred the rice, making sure it wasn't sticking to the bottom before turning towards the Uchiha with a small smile. "Besides, not everyone in this organization is a cold-blooded killer."

His form stiffened as his eyes turned from unemotional to something I couldn't read. Shock? Fear? I couldn't pin it.

The rest of the meal prep was uneventful. Nearing the end I popped the toast in as I started to get ready to plate. I pulled out eleven plates from one of the top cabinets, making sure to also pull out the same amount of forks and didn't have to eat for he was a puppet, so I excluded him from the meal, I'm sure he would understand. I hummed a soft tune as I walked around the kitchen, making sure I had everything readily available. Returning to the top cabinet above the stove I grabbed three large plates as well as a large bowl for presentation, and I closed the doors before placing said dishes on the counter top, moving towards the stove to make sure everything was turned off. "Perfect." I said, giving myself a big smile, one filled with success.

I pieced together everything on the large plates, making sure there was enough for twelve hungry people. I placed the rice in the large bowl before moving to plate anything else. Large amounts of toast got their own plate, as well as the eggs in attempt to keep them from touching the meat. Finishing up by placing the sausages and bacon together, I clapped my hands before looking towards Itachi, who was still staring at my head. "You are alright to head back into the living room Itachi-san. I can bring everything out myself, as you have seen I have not poisoned anything or done anything not to your liking." Without saying anything he gave a single nod, bringing his cup of tea which he had barely touched back into the living room, though I could still feel his eyes on me as he sat down. "Jamie, could you come in here please?"

"Course Mamma!" Jamie's blonde head popped into the kitchen as she practically ran to my side. "It smells super yummy Eri! Though I gotta say, rice for breakfast?"

I poked her arm before resting my hands on my waist. "Well, they are practically Japanese, and I remembered that some Japanese people have rice with their morning meals. Plus, what I made can be quiet heavy, so I want to make sure I have a light component to help balance things out." I gave myself a reassuring nod.

"Mamma, you are uber smart, you know that?" She pat my head as she walked towards the food to inspect the rest of the contents. "It looked delicious though, seriously. We were smelling it from the living room, everyone is quite hungry now ha ha." She laughed to herself as she eyed the food.

"Well I'll need help bringing it out, but I need you to bring in the milk, cream and sugar from earlier, want to make sure the coffee table is cleared enough to fit everything. I would sit us in the dining room, but that only sits about six people."

"All good, gimme a second." She dashed to the living room, bringing in a few empty mugs and the pieces I had asked for. "There we go!"

"Thanks babe." I poked her side as I turned to grab the empty plates and the knives and forks.

"Hey Erin?" Her sudden voice drop alerted me as I turned to look at her. Following where her eyes were looking, I turned around to look in the living room, only to see nothing out of the blue.

"Whats up Jim Jam?" I turned back to face her after a moment of checking out the living room.

"Is there a reason Itachi Uchiha keeps staring at you? It's kinda creepy, not going to lie." Her voice lowered in an attempt to keep our conversation quiet. I shrugged my shoulders, lifting up all eleven empty dishes to bring our guests.

"Hey, who knows." I held my tongue, not telling her how I was slowly poking the beast.

"Alright, whatever you say. Now, lets go feed our new pet criminals."

"You are going to get us fucking killed with those pet names."

* * *

"Wowie! The food smells delicious girls! Tobi is super excited to try it out!" I smiled towards the masked man as we placed the food down on the table that laid in the middle of the room. Once my hands became free, I placed a hand on his head before bringing my head close to his ears.

"If you wish to eat in privacy, if you head down the other hall from the bedrooms there is a dining room that is closed off from everything." I pulled away and gave him a soft smile. I could almost see a sudden flash of red, but I turned my head in an attempt to let it pass as a friendly gesture. "You are wearing that mask for a reason, ne? My house is yours for now, so please make yourself at home."

"Thank you pretty lady! Tobi is grateful for your consideration!" Jamie came in with the rest of the food then, and soon the table was loaded. Tobi grabbed one of the plates and loaded it up before heading towards the dining room I had mentioned. Zetsu was next, picking only meat from the selection before he followed his partner.

"Better go follow the boy. **Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble.** We sometimes have to remind the boy to chew his food before swallowing. **Such a pain.** " I smiled but gave a dismissive wave, watching the two Akatsukimembers disappear into the private dining space.

"About fucking time bitch, I was fucking starving." Hidan rose from his place to fill his plate. I couldn't help but snort as he dug in the moment he sat down, not caring to wait for anyone else.

"Well I hope you guys enjoy. I didn't know what you guys would normally eat, plus I'll need to do some shopping soon, but I made sure to at least create a decent spread for you guys."

The rest of the Akatsuki huddled around the table filling plates and grabbing utensils with the exception of Sasori. I explained to him I already knew he was a puppet and how I knew he didn't require nutrition like the others. "You girls seem to know everything on us, don't you?"

Jamie slowed down her pace as she scooped some sausages onto her plate, and I just pressed my lips as I turned towards the puppeteer. I searched my head for answers. "W-well, we do no quite a bit, yes. Though not everyone's back stories are as elaborate as some of the others, we only know of the stuff like matters... Such as Hidan's rituals, Deidara'sweird hand mouths and your puppet body." He gave a soft hum at that answer, and I sighed in relief that he didn't continue asking me questions. Jamie's pace returned to normal as she sat back in her chair, digging into her food.

Waiting until everyone else had been served, I reached in to grab a plate, only putting a small amount of rice and a single egg on it as I sat back down. Jamie looked at me with worried eyes. "Erin, why aren't you eating much?"

"Ah, I'm just not that hungry this morning." I gave her a dismissive wave before I poked at my rice. Glancing at my eyes she gave a soft nod before filling her face with bacon, not commenting further.

A pregnant silence filled the room as everyone ate, my eyes sometimes gazing upwards to look around, sometimes catching Jamie's and Itachi's eyes on my person. I couldn't help but shiver as his shifting sharingan pierced into my soul. _My agoraphobia is starting to kick in... this isn't good._

"This food is fucking delicious, this bitch can cook." Hidan broke the silence as he finished off his food, going in for more. I smiled at his comment, feeling my anxiety dip down as the room became more friendly.

"Hidan is right brat." Kisame's thick voice cut through the room as if it were butter, I couldn't help but giggle inwardly at the roughness. "Home cooked food is always delicious, let alone breakfast for us isn't exactly a common meal we get to enjoy."

"Well I am glad you guys like it." I smiled as I poked the rest of my egg, scooping it up and putting it into my mouth, finishing off my meal. I quickly swallowed as I took note of the empty dishes that were building on the table. "It isn't often I get to cook for so many people, It's quite nice. I look forward to doing it again."

"I'm Erin's only guest besides her sister and her mother on the rare occasion. At this point the house is practically Erin's." Jamie gave a small laugh as she pointed her fork in my direction. "Erin is the prefect house wife ya know. She can cook, clean and she makes people feel welcome." She returned to eating after she sent me a wink and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Even though this is kinda a not so good situation for us, I know she'll try to make sure you guys are fed well, clothed, and healthy. She is my kinda woman."

Kisame gave a bark and Hidan choked on his food as he turned to look at Jamie with large eyes. "What are you a fuckinglesbo?" Food spilled out of his mouth as Kakazu slapped him on the back of the head. "Finish your food before you talk, Idiot."

Jamie laughed at their reaction, before sticking out her tongue. "Nah, she is my Mamma." They looked at her confused.

"We are just really close, mother daughter sort of relationship along with the usual close friendship." I cleared up for them, smiling as they calmed down. "Though, lets be honest. Jamie is a babe, even as a woman I would fuck her."

"You girls are strange, un." Deidara gave a smirk as he sent a look to both me and Jamie, before he set his eyes on the female blonde. "But I do agree, Jamie is _quite_ beautiful, un."

I watched Jamie with mild amusement, watching her cheeks turn red. "Oy. Stay away from my woman you perv, or I'll cut your dick off."

He gave a chuckle before returning to his food. The rest of the meal was uneventful.

* * *

I huffed as I carried all the heavy and now dirty dishes in to the kitchen, barely making it to the sink before my hands fell off. Breathing a sigh of relief, I wiped my hands before cleaning up the kitchen in trying to keep everything tidy. "I don't know If I should be offended at the fact that I'm now going to be in the kitchen a lot for a bunch of men, or feel offended that Jamie is completely useless in this field, leaving me to slave twice as hard in her place."

After about twenty minutes of scrubbing dishes, pot and pans – I was finally finished my morning work in the kitchen before walking into the living room. "I'm going to be changing into my day clothing, Jamie if you want to change I would suggest you do it now as well. We as that you please respect our privacy for the next five minutes." I gave them a slight bow, feeling quite odd well-doing it but I raised my head high, dragging my blonde friend along with me.

As we reached my bedroom, I opened the door and slammed it shut as I looked at her with somewhat fearful eyes. "It JUST hit me." I muttered as my shoulders slumped.

"You were always 'that' girl Erin. I'm surprised though it took you that long." She gave a supportive smile, resting her hand on my back. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and I gave her a sad nod.

"It doesn't help that now I'm going to have to start budgeting for these guys and making sure they are clothed and fed. They know nothing of this world, and we are expected..." I looked at her before fixing my words. "...I'M expected... To know all the answers."

"Oy, watch your words Missy." She gave a soft laugh as she gave my back a heavy and loud pat, causing me to wince but give her a playful smile. "We both will get through this together."

"Yeah, I know. Still though, I can't help but feel a tremendous weight on my shoulders."

"Oy, don't think you are alone on this one, besides its to be expected. Anyway, I plan on piling some money into this as well, we'll make it work. It's a shame these asshole had to come in as human's and not as cats, those fan fictions normally end better." She gave a bitter laugh.

"Thank you Jamie... Though we shouldn't compare this to those silly stories." I shook my head as I crossed my arms, walking to the middle of my room. "Yes I love reading them, but sadly this is real and not some... young girl or boys piece of work." I walked towards my dresser pulling out some clean clothing for us to wear. "Besides, it is quite scary this whole situation. Though, one of my favorite characters is in the mix."

"Seriously, what is up with him? He just kept staring into your soul like he was fight with himself, deciding if he should burn you or do something... I don't know, but something." She struggled to find her words. "It was just creepy. What did you say to him."

"Well..." I tossed my night clothing to the floor, as I looked around the room to make sure we had no stray intruders in my bedroom. "I just old him that not everyone in the organization is a cold-blooded killer."

"Eri Eri Eri... You are playing with fire, throwing words like that around." She whipped her clothing off too, throwing on ashort-sleeved shirt and some jeans. "This isn't Shippuden Itachi, this is before the series even starts Itachi. You shouldn't even poke that you know his sensitive information like that." Her voice turned almost inaudible as she buttoned up her jeans and adjusted her bra underneath her shirt. I gave her a sad smile before throwing on my clothing.

"Yeah I know... But fuck I want to hug him."

"You and me both... Only though when he stops being creepy." I snorted.

After another five minutes of freshening ourselves up, we walked out of the room, back into the living room to join the criminals as they fiddled around with the remote. _So they are finally playing with the TV eh?_

"Those girls were right, their technology is quite advanced compared to ours. Their televisions alone are a big improvement from our own." Sasori commented as he flipped through the channels, pressing random buttons.

"Somewhere around channel thirty-one, that's where most of the crime shows are." I looked at the clock on the TV asSasori turned on the guide, typing in 'thirty one'. I smiled as the time read 8:01.

"Dog the bounty hunter?" Kakazu's voice perked with interest.

"Yes. This show is pretty much the good guy version of you." I gave him a smile as the 'Dog the bounty hunter' theme blast through the TV.

"Interesting." He leaned back in his chair, eyes shinning brought at the thought of a show about bounty hunters.

Returning to our previous seats, I noted the absence of Tobi and Zetsu, who had now permanently taking residence in the dining room. I gave a smile, looking towards the closed-door. _The partners in crime, discussing their evil plans. Curious, I am._ I turned my attention back to Pein, who was watching my every movement.

"So." I gave a light cough to clear my throat as I turned to the Akatsuki 'leader'. "We need to do some shopping to get you guys some clothes to help the 'blending in process." Pein nodded in agreement as he watched me closely. "Now, In my mother's room I have a few of my dad's clothes still lying around, and I'm positive they will fit.." I looked around the room, eyeing the members. "Possibly Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan. My dad's weight shifted constantly so I'm pretty sure they will fit them with no problem... The reason why I am bringing these guys up is because they are the few who will have no problem blending in without the use of genjutsu or whatever visual jutsu's you guys can use to disguise yourselves. If we can avoid doing that, I think it'll be better for everyone."

Pein eyed me, letting me continue. "I would happily take all of you, but I only have enough space in my car for five people, including myself. Jamie can't drive, she has a fear of getting in front of the wheel."

"Car, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Yes... Car's... How would I explain a car Jamie?" I looked to the blonde.

"Pretty much 'personal carriers.' of a limited amount of people. It like, a weirdly shaped metal box with a bunch of seats that moves on wheels, powered by gas and other pieces." She nodded at her explanation.

"Interesting." Pein noted.

"Again, I would take all of you, but I don't have a large enough car for everyone. Plus, I'm pretty sure the rest of y'all would cause quiet the scene if we were to go in public. Bright colored hair, piercings covering almost every inch of your face, a giant plant, creepy eyes – no offense, and masks aren't really allowed in public. This is a small city compared to the rest in Ontario. Everyone knows everyone. I just don't really want to draw attention to ourselves."

Pressing his lips together, Pein nodded one last time before looking towards the other members. "The girl is right. At this time, everyone who stays at home will work together in figuring out a way back. Though I still do not know how we got here, going in small groups would be beneficial."

"I also want to point out that I should head home sometime today, spend the night with my family before I spend all my time over here. I'm not leaving Erin to fend for herself and a bunch of criminals, this is a joint effort." She puffed her cheeks out as she turned towards Pein. "I don't plan on spilling any information, I feel like keeping my head thank you very much... Though I do need to head home and spend some time with the fam before I dedicate myself one hundred and ten percent."

"I kinda agree with you. Get this done as soon as possible, before you mom has a cow." I smiled at Jamie, thinking about how over protective her mother was. "As long as you don't tell her you will be spending your life with you best friend in a house full of men and a _beautiful_ woman." I nodded to Konan who gave the tiniest of a laugh. "We should be good."

"I am not confident in allowing her to return home. You could easily leave our sights and blab information to the police."Pein turned to look at me, waiting to hear some more of my words on this.

"Well, remember when I mentioned there are fans of you guys in this world?" He gave a small nod. "Jamie and I happen to like you guys. We aren't anywhere near being crazy fans, we just enjoy your characters in the show. In some weird way we have always wanted to meet some characters in the show, and we would in no way attempt to turn you or anyone from said show/book into the police of blab any sort of sensitive information. Besides, people would think we are crazy." I gave a small laugh.

"...Fine. Though if the situation changes due to information being leaked, I will have no problem ending both of your lives." I could help but gulp.

"A-anyways!" I frowned at my stutter, before shaking myself out of it. "Before we even consider leaving, lets talk about sleeping arrangements."

"Good thinking Eri!" Jamie give me a thumbs up before bringing her right index finger to her mouth. "You have four bedrooms including your own. How do you want to do this?"

"Should we keep the same partners as they had before you guys came here?" I looked to Pein who looked around the room, silently judging all the members quietly. "Yes." "Alright, well with that being said, you and Konan can use the master bedroom, my parents room... Though I think it is best that you also keep Hidan and Kakazu with you..."

"What the fuck bitch? We don't need fucking baby sitters!" Hidan's voice roared as he thrashed around from his spot on the couch. Kakazu snorted at his partner before crossing his arms. "Honestly, I think she is right brat. You need all the fucking supervision we can get."

"Fuck off."

"Well?" I looked to Pein with a tilted head, and watched as he sighed.

"It is true, those two are better under our supervision. It would allow us to keep... Hidan, out of trouble during the night."

"It is settled then. Besides, I have two single blow up mattresses each of them can use. I wouldn't dare bring out the double wide one, I don't think you would want to hear complaining or... other things during the night."

"Fucking bitch, are you fucking calling us gay or some shit?"

"Why would I ever say such a thing?" I gave a light smirk before turning back to the leader, ignoring the chuckles fromDeidara and Kisame. "Tobi and Zetsu can have the spare bedroom. It's the farthest away from the other bedrooms, and I know how hype and loud Tobi can be." Grunts of approval were heard across the room.

"Now, I have no problem sharing my room with a pair of you, though I might add the thought of someone being awake all night and not being able to ever sleep kinda creeps me out." I looked towards Sasori with apologetic eyes. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. "No offense taken. I understand." "Alright, with that said you guys can have my sister's old room. She had a fairly large bed even though the room is small, so it shouldn't be a problem for you guys."

I looked towards Kisame and Itachi, who were watching us with curiosity. "Now, that leaves you two. If you have no problem, I don't mind sharing my room with you two. I have another spare blow of mattress from when my dad would take us camping, so I have plenty of space in my room for you guys. I also promise, I have no cooties if you are worriedabout that." I could hear Jamie giggle off to the side.

"I have no problem with it, what do you think, Itachi?" Kisame said with a toothy smile. The Uchiha looked at his partner and gave a soft nod, returning his gaze back onto me. "Well then Kiddo, there is your answer."

"Well then everything is settled." I said with a smile. I looked towards Pein. "Any objections?"

"...None." He spoke after a minute of contemplating.

"Great! Now all I need to do is drop Jamie off so we can get started on our shopping... I also need to get some groceries for night, but we will talk about that later. If you want to send someone with us to watch over us, I don't mind. When we come back we will pick everyone up and go from there."

Pein looked over the group before landing on Sasori. "Sasori, you will join them on this... Car ride. You will let us know how everything goes, and everyone should be ready by the time you return."

Sasori grunted before giving a bored nod, turning to look at me for direction. "Lets get you guys dressed first, you guys will not being going out in your Akatsuki cloaks, they'll draw too much attention. When you are dressed then we shall go." I stood up and jerked my hand for him to follow me, which he did without a word.

After we started walking towards my dad's room, my mind was left to wander as I considered how the day would go. I only could pray to whatever god, if there was one out there that they would be merciful with me for the rest of the day, but I couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Something about today was going to be off. I had no clue how right I was.

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys for your love and support with this story! This chapter took a while to type up, but I am happy that now it is finished. I am excited to see where Erin's and Itachi's relationship go from here, as she hints that she knows of his past. The boy is an enigma, he won't be an easy one to crack.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for checking this story out! I'll see y'all next chapter! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you guys for checking out last chapter! I would like to mention for this chapter and possibly the next will be all in the same day within the story line. I feel like the first day is always the most important so I want Erin to set everything... or well, try to set everything up.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own are the original characters.**_

* * *

"I swear I put them in here somewhere." I huffed as I picked up another box from my mother's closet, placing the heavy box on the bed. "I really wish I had labeled these boxes, would have made this ten times easier."

Sasori leaned against the door way with his arms crossed, his usual bored eyes giving off the look of amusement as I searched through the box. I looked at the red-head and stuck out my tongue as I pulled out books and various other items, before my hand caressed fabric. "Ah-ha!"

Grabbing a clump of clothes, I placed them on the bed as I went to empty out the box of its contents. "I'm positive there is something in here that will fit you, as I said earlier my dad had weight issues so he would have to change sizes constantly. I'm sorry if the clothes are not up to par with your tastes though, when we go shopping I'll make sure to pick you up some nicer clothes."

"It's fine. As long as it fits me I don't care about anything else." I gave him a soft smile as I threw the books and other pieces back in the box before pushing it aside, taking note of what my father had.

"Alright, I'm not sure your size, so I'll leave you in here to pick and choose as you please." I nodded for him to come over, watching as he pushed himself off the door frame. "Let me know when you are finished, alright?"

I walked out of the bedroom to give him privacy, shutting the door behind me. As soon as the door clicked, I placed a hand over my heart and gave a large sigh. _It has been a while since I have had to go through dad's stuff..._

"That bad huh?" I jumped at the sound of Jamie's voice, straightening myself out before I looked the blonde.

"I put them away for a reason Hun. My heart is still quiet raw with emotion." Jamie gave me a light smile as she walked towards me. Slowly Jamie wrapped her arms around me, giving me a warm embrace that melted my heart.

"Mamma, it's alright to feel sad. He isn't suffering anymore so just think about that for now, alright?" I pressed my lips but gave a sharp nod as she pulled away from me, patting my head. We were both alerted to the door behind me clicking open as we both turned around to inspect the puppeteer.

"See? I knew you would find something that would fit you!" I gave a bright smile, looking over his outfit. He chose a tan button up short-sleeved shirt with matching tan cargo shorts. He gave me a tired look before he grunted, and started walking towards the living room. "Until we pick up some shoes for everyone, you can just wear the shoes you came in." Another grunt. I couldn't help but give a big smile.

"Besides all the religious crap, this show is pretty good." Kakazu muttered from his spot in the living room. This promotedHidan to look at the older man and curse him out. "Fucking asshole, religion is everything, though this Christianity bull shit they talk about is blasphemy."

"Amen to that brother." Jamie gave the Jashinist a huge smile. Hidan was taken back by her words, giving a great big smile. "If I WERE to choose a religion, I would choose to worship Jashin, only because he is the only god that I know of that is actually real now that you are sitting here in my living room. You didn't get that immortality from no where."

"Fuck yeah! I like you bitch." Hidan gave her a thumbs up as we walked towards the door to put our shoes on.

"Alright guys, we are on our way out. I should be back in about twenty minutes, so I would like you guys to write what you think your sizes so when we go out we can pick you guys up what you need." I looked towards Pein who gave a sharp nod as we turned to leave. Jamie threw her shoes on with her bag in tow, and Sasori was ready to go. "Deidara,Itachi, Hidan make sure you guys are dressed when we come back. All the clothes that are available for you guys to wear are laid out on my mother's bed, so go ahead and pick out what you want. As I said to Sasori, I'm sorry the selection is kind of plain, but it is what I have to work with for now."

Grabbing the car keys from a dish close to the front door, I looked towards Jamie. "Ready to go babe?" She smiled at me. "Yep!"

Opening the front door, the scent of sweet grass and morning dew hit our noses. I inhaled the scent happily as Jamie attempted to swat it away. "My allergies are already starting up five seconds after going outside. What a pain."

"I can't help how you are allergic to everything." I waited for Sasori and Jamie to pile out of the house before shutting and locking the door behind me. "Besides, you spend most of the day inside anyways. If you actually went outside more I'm sure your allergies wouldn't be so bad."

"She has a point." Sasori nodded his head in my direction. I was slightly shocked that he was actually attempting to join the conversation. "Locking yourself away from things such as pollen isn't good for your body. While you are outside your immune system tends to build up a protective barrier to pollutants such as like grass, pollution and what not. When you don't go outside, your immune system doesn't build up its defenses."

"God damn, I expected you to be a quiet one." Jamie smiled towards the red-head who gave her a bored look.

"I happen to know quite a bit on this subject." He grunted, turning his attention to the car that lay un-moving in the driveway. "Would this happen to be the... Car that you spoke of?"

"Yep!" I smiled towards the puppet as I brought out the keys, pressing 'unlock', watching as the lights flashed for a second. "Our form of fast transportation."

Sasori's gaze lingered over the car as he inspected it. It held an interesting shape, a glossy paint coat removing anyindication that it was a box made of metal. Amazingly, this heavy object was held up using what could be technologically advanced wheels. If he had to be honest with himself, this 'car' confused Sasori. "Interesting."

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to the car door, opening it up with ease. "You can sit in the front seat, Jamie can sit in the back." Jamie gave a grunt in response as she threw open the back door behind mine and sat down in the back seat, throwing on her seat belt. I looked over towards the red-head who reluctantly opened up the door, sitting himself on the seat beside mine. "You need to put on the seat belt that is beside you."

"Why are these seat belts needed?" He spoke, fiddling with said object.

"They are a form of protection for us in case there is an accident." I nodded to myself, sitting down in the car seat buckling mine up. Watching the puppeteer tense, I gave him a light smile. "Car's are safe if you know how to drive them. I may be young but I have years of experience behind various vehicles like this one. Living up north here I happen to get a lot of experience year round." I shut my door before putting the keys in the ignition and the car roared as it came to life. "The seat belts are only there as a precaution. Better safe then sorry, ne?"

After a minute of stalling, Sasori sighed but nodded and buckled his seat belt just as he had watched me. I hummed before placing my checking my mirrors, attempting to see if there was anyone behind me. "I understand that this is a new experience for you, especially coming from a world much different then ours, but after a few minutes hopefully you will get use to this." I smiled to myself as I pulled out of the driveway, watching the red-head attempt to hold a bored expression as we started to drive down the street.

"How... fast can these 'cars' go?" He asked, looking out his side window at the passing houses.

"They can go pretty freaking fast." Jamie piped up, wrapping her arms around the head of my seat. "But we have various laws and regulations that prevent people from speeding down the streets and causing accidents."

"For example, I'm not sure what you ninja's use to measure speed, but on this street the speed limit is 50 Kilometers per hour, kph, or 30 miles per hour, mph. This is a residential area so we need to be able to pay attention for pedestrians." We pulled up at a stop light, watching an old couple cross the road at a steady pace. "Don't really feel like running over grandma and grandpa." I giggled, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Cars can get really fast though, especially on highways." Jamie hummed, throwing herself back in her seat as she peered out her side window, watching as the car started moving again. "Those are huge roads, big enough to fit anywhere from 4 to 6 cars side by side depending on where you are. Though Erin here tries to avoid them when she can, driving on them can be scary. That is why they are built away from residential areas. They were made so people can get to other cities and towns quicker."

Sasori nodded slowly, sinking in all the information he had just received. He didn't say anything, but his eyes wandered curiously as he watched the scenes around him. Outside the car, various buildings of large and small sizes lined the road as hundreds of cars littered the streets around them. To someone who had never experienced their modern life, it was quite terrifying to see all these technological advancements.

A pregnant silence filled the car as I turned on another residential street, passing our school as we came close to Jamie's house. Glancing at the blonde with my rear view mirror, I caught her eyes looking back at mine and I gave her a smile in which she returned happily.

"You have everything you need Jamie?" I asked, turning onto her street as we approached her home.

"Yup yup! I'll be walking over tomorrow, so don't bother picking me up. I'll also make sure to bring some money – I have to find a good excuse though. Eh, who cares." She waved her hand as she talked. I couldn't help but smile as we pulled into her drive way.

"Here we go babe." I put on the brake as I watched her climb out of the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she walked up to my window.

"Safe drive Mamma." She leaned her head in to kiss my forehead. I smiled towards the girl and waved her off as she went to make her leave. "Remember to keep the boys in check. If I find out you have been touched in a hostile or sexualmanner... Stay safe Erin..." She gave me a worried look.

"I'll be fine Jim Jam. No one is getting a piece of this." I laughed at my own words, and I couldn't help but grin as I watched Jamie's serious look disappear from her face. "Anyways, See you tomorrow. I'll leave the door unlocked."

I waited in her drive way until I saw her enter her house and close the door. When she disappeared I let out a sigh and began to pull out, keeping my attention on the road.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, I grumbled under my breath, somewhat bored at the lack of conversation. I wasn't use to having someone other than Jamie in my car.

"Sasori?" I glanced at the puppet in my mirror, watching as he turned his bored eyes in my direction, his head resting in his hand – propped up against the window. I cleared my throat before turning my eyes to the road. "I didn't ask this last night, I feel kind of stupid at that fact that I didn't... How did you guys end up in this world?"

He hummed to himself, curling his fingers as he processed his thoughts. "I don't personally know. One minute I'm arguing with that brat Deidara..." We stopped at a red light, and I turned my head to watch the puppet. "The next thing I know, the idiot passes out on me... As soon as his body hit mine, I was out cold... I don't know how long I was out, but we woke up in your living room."

"Did this happen with everyone else?" The cars around me started moving again as the light turned green, allowing us to pass. "Also, I'm surprised you are even here. I thought, well, with your current form you can't eat or sleep, so shouldn't you not be immune to stuff like that?"

"Tch. This whole situation is annoying." He removed his hand from underneath his head and placed it on his lap. "It's the same story for everyone. We don't know how it happened, but what I do know is we will eventually find our way back."

"Ah, well until then I guess it's the waiting game huh?" I smirked to myself as I watched the red-head turn his gaze to me.

"I hate waiting." He grunted.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

The rest of the trip was uneventful much to my delight. The murderous aurora that surrounded the puppet after waiting comment ceased any conversation, not that I was complaining. I smiled as my house pulled into view, happy to see that the front of my house was still intact. Something about having ten murderous ninja's in my house seemed to give me an uneasy feeling, but I at least knew it was justified.

"Do you want to wait in the car while I bring out the others?" We pulled into the drive way, and I turned off the turned to glare at me, crossing his arms.

"I'll stay."

"Alright, but would you mind moving to the back at sit in the middle?" He raised his eyebrow curiously. "You are the shortest and smallest member, not to be rude. It will give the others more room when they come out. This car can get crowded."

The puppet sighed before grunting, releasing his seat belt and opening his door. He quietly moved to the back seat and sat himself in the middle, crossing his arms. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Alright captain." I saluted him – giving a mocking grin. Inwardly I giggled as he scowled. _You are making this too easyDanna._ Pulling the keys out from the ignition, I opened my door letting myself out and closed it behind me, picking up a brisk walk. I walked up my front steps and quietly opened the door, letting myself in. "I'm back guys! You ready?"

Closing the door behind me I glanced down the hallway, curious at the lack of noise from inside my house. Taking off my shoes, I walked toward the living room and peaked my head in, looking at the few members who now occupied it. Kisameand Kakazu had taken over the middle couch, intently watching 'The first 48', while Konan and Pein chatted among themselves in hushed voices. The lack of Tobi and Zetsu somewhat worried me, as I took note that they were probably working together and planning something.

Konan was the first to notice me and she gave a very small smile, lifting her hand to give a light wave. "Welcome back, Erin-san." Her words were calm and soft spoken, and my heart warmed with her greeting.

"Thanks!" I grinned back at the blue haired kunoichi, returning the wave. "Is everyone getting ready? Sasori is in the car and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be kept waiting."

"Hate isn't even the word to use in his case. _Loathe_ is more of a word I would use with him, un." Deidara popped his head around the corner, smirking as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ah! Looks like the clothes fit well Deidara-san. I am sorry for the lack of choice, but I am at least happy that you found something that works for you.." I gave him a soft smile as I turned to face him, eyeing the look he created. He chose a simple blue and white striped polo shirt and a pair of loose-fitting black shorts.

"You can drop the 'san'. Deidara is just fine, un." He gave me a smirk before leaning against the wall that separated the hallway from the living room. "Not something I would wear at home, that's for sure... Clothes are clothes though." He shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes, waiting for the others to appear.

"Why the fuck do I need to go on this fucking shopping trip? Send Konan, she's the fucking woman. This is fucking bullshit." Hidan emerged from the bedroom, arms resting behind his head as he talked to himself, muttering a curse here and there. As soon as he caught sight of us, his eyebrows furrowed and he pointed a finger at me. "Oy, bitch. This fucking shopping trip better not be a fucking girls day out. I am not fucking standing around picking out clothes for the next fucking four hours."

I couldn't help but smile at his choice of shirt, it was the only one out of the pile that I placed out that I felt he would select. My father was a big on music, growing up throughout the sixties, seventies and the eighties, not having kids until later. Though his wardrobe was rather plain, he bought the random band t-shirt here and there, and the one Hidan had selected was 'Metallica.' His pants on the other hand were a pair of loose-fitting jeans, being held up by one of my dad's old belts. "Like the shirt you picked out. Great heavy metal band, older of course but I think you would like them."

Hidan grunted before rubbing his exposed forearms. "I fucking hate wearing shirts..."

"Sadly most places won't allow you to shop without shoes or shirts. Sorry Hun." I would have pat his shoulder, but I feared for my limbs.

The sound of soft steps turned my attention to the figure who was now approaching us from behind Hidan. Soon enough, Itachi came into view and I couldn't help but smirk at his choice of outfit. Black slacks and a pale blue long-sleeved button up. _He must have found my dad's work clothes._

Shaking my head, I looked at the three as I moved towards the living room. "So did you guys make the size list for me?"

"Aa, here you are." Konan stood from her spot and handed me a folded piece of paper. I nodded in thanks as I opened it up to inspect what was written.

"Alright... We'll I'll need one of you guys to read this for me when we head out. I am not well acquainted with any form of Kanji, Hiragana or Katakana... Guess I should pick up some books to help out sometime, ne?" Deidara walked over and took the piece of paper, folding it up once more and shoving the piece into one of his pockets.

"Thanks guys! Let's head out now. If we forget anything we can go back some time later in the week, for now let's getyou guys some clothes." I gave a short wave to the rest of the Akatsuki who were present in the the living room before I marched towards the door, three men in tow.

"I seriously fucking hope we don't spend the day shopping. What a waste of fucking time." Hidan brought a finger to his ear and started playing with it as I opened up the door. I looked over my shoulder to glare at the Jashinist.

"I hate shopping myself, but it is something we have to do. Let's just get this done." I blew a few stay hairs out from in front of my face and proceeded towards the car, hearing the door click as one of the boys closed it behind us. "This my friends, is a car. I am not explaining what it does because Sasori has been told everything that is important. If you want to find out more, ask him. Now, who wants the front seat?"

Itachi spoke not a word as he moved quietly towards the front seat, opening the door and sitting himself down. "Well then... Anyways, you guys are in the back. Try not to kill each other while I am driving."

Deidara and Hidan looked at each other before grumbling insults under their breath, each heading for a different door. I watched silently with a smirk on my face as the blond bomber and the zealot were forced to share a tight space with each other. Shaking my head in amusement, I walked towards the driver's seat and sat down, turning towards Sasoriwho was now glaring in my direction. "You alright?"

"You kept me waiting." He fell back in his middle seat and crossed his arms, not happy with the lack of space in the back seat.

"Sorry about that... I'll get you something while we are out to try and make up for it." I grabbed my seat belt and placed it back on. "Guys, make sure you put your seat belts on like so. It's illegal to be driving or in a car without one on. I really don't have the money to be fined right now." I placed my belt on and I watched beside me as Itachi copied my actions with ease, a faint click following. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as I turned up to glance at him, catching his eyes as he stared at me. _When it finally hits me, this whole situation... I think it will be quite interesting._

Turning around after hearing three more distinct, I placed my keys in the ignition and started the car.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hidan jumped as the car came to life.

I couldn't help but smile. "Sasori, you explain."

* * *

"Now you guys have a choice." I checked my mirrors as we approached a possible destination. "There are two stores we can go to. If you don't mind cheaply made clothes, untouched and clean we can head to Walmart. We won't be able to buy much there since we have a budget, but if you guys don't like second hand, that's fine. Though, if you guys don't mind second-hand, we can head to Value Village. People donate some pretty good clothes there and they sell them for a fraction of the price that they once were... Only problem is most of the clothes have been worn."

I looked in my rear view mirror to check up on my group of criminals, curious to watch their answers.

"Clothes are clothes, though I am not a fan of wearing hand me downs, un." Deidara was looking out his window with wide eyes, taking in the world around them. I nodded in agreement as I turned my eyes back to the road.

"Damn fucking right. Only reason we are in these damn clothes is because we have to be. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can fucking get out of these fucking nasty clothes." Hidan bellowed.

"That is fine, we will go to Walmart then." I couldn't help but feel saddened that my fathers wardrobe was being insulted. "Sorry the clothes aren't the best smelling... Being boxed up for years can do that. Since they fit you I'll wash them when we get home."

"It's whatever, don't mind the brat." Sasori grunted. I couldn't help but raise a brow at Sasori's sudden interest in the conversation. "Why were they boxed up anyways?"

"Ah." I slumped myself against the upright seat and gave a sad smile, watching as cars passed me on the road. "After my father died, my mother wanted nothing to do with his stuff, so she left me in charge getting rid of whatever he held in his possession. I was a daddies girl you see." My eyes became cloudy as I started to remember the events that happened after his death. "Being daddies girl, I couldn't help but keep some of his possessions. Some things you can't throw away, foolish ne?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I threw out most of his belongings, but something in my heart told me I would be needing a few things of his in the future. Maybe he was trying to warn me from beyond. Either way, I boxed up a couple of his clothes and everything else I kept lies in a storage container rotting away."

"Boo hoo, what a sad fucking story." Hidan waved his hands around in an attempt to snap ourselves out of the mood. "You could have at least washed the damned things before you made us put them on, fucking woman."

I couldn't help but smile at his attempt at loosening the situation, even if he didn't mean to do so. "You are right, I'm sorry."

"You seem like a very forgiving girl, un." Deidara shifted his eyes to mine as he glanced in my rear view mirror. I pursed my lips as I felt his gaze on mine and I caught his eyes in the mirror.

The sound of screeching tires in front of me snapped my attention back to the road as I looked at the cars in front of me. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."

I slammed my horn a few times and brought my car to a stop as I watched a car try to pull in front of the one I was behind, only to almost be hit as the cars they were trying to squeeze between to steal a spot from suddenly stopped. "People seriously need to fucking learn to drive, god fucking damn it."

"Bitch has a fucking mouth." I could hear Hidan's chuckles in the back seat as I continued to blast the horn. Soon enough traffic returned to normal and I pulled away into another lane.

"Sorry about that..." I tapped my fingers on the wheel as we pulled off into the Walmart parking lot. "People need to becareful on the road. That guy was an idiot."

The car went quiet as I looked for a parking spot near the entrance. "The one good thing about this place Is I can do my grocery shopping here as well. Walmart is a super center that has both a grocery store, a pharmacy, an eye clinic and a clothing/toy shop all in one."

"You can fit all that in there?" Sasori eyed the building with curious eyes.

"Yup. Though my wallet hates you guys for choosing Walmart, I am somewhat grateful that we can get this all done in one go. Walmart is great for us middle class folk." I grinned to myself as I found a parking spot near the front and pulled in as fast as I could go. "We're here!"

The boys carefully unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out of the car, uncertain on what to do. I couldn't help but smile as I turned off the car, bringing my self out to join them. "You guys should try to stick with me. I need you guys to translate that list for me."

I motioned for them to follow me, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. _In some ways it feels kind of good to have a group of hot bad boys following me around._ I chuckled as I turned around to look at them as we crossed to the sidewalk, closing in on the doors.

"Now. No stealing, and no 'criminal' activities while we are in here." I crossed my arms and my face held a bright smile as I talked to the quartet. "Try to keep swearing to a minimum, and try to act friendly if someone talks to you."

"Fucking lame." Hidan shoved his hands in his pockets as he kicked the ground below him. I couldn't help but smile at his childish antics.

"Now what does the list say we need? I know the usual, shirts, pants, socks and boxers or briefs depending on your preference."

Deidara pulled out the list from his pocket and looked it over. "Yup, but also basic things like toiletry items and what not."

"Of course. Don't really feel like housing a bunch of smelly criminals." I chuckled to myself as I began to walk inside the store, the four boys following my every step. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a loonie, sliding it into one of the shopping carts that lined the outside before a pop was heard, and a chain was released, allowing me to use the cart.

"Not all of us have bad hygiene ya know, un." I looked over to Deidara as I pulled the cart out from the stack and made my way inside the store, smiling towards the elderly greeter.

"I can tell that Blondie. The way you hair is, it must take hours to keep up its beautiful length and texture." I couldn't help but snicker as I watched his eye twitch. Hidan too, laughed at the comment before placing his hand on the cart, following wherever I pushed it.

"This place is quite interesting. We certainly don't have much of this technology at home." Sasori commented, taking in the various rows of 'stuff' that lined the store. His eyes turned towards the grocery part to our right as we pushed through the aisles with ease.

"I'm not sure how it is where you guys are from, so I can't really compare." I turned into another aisle in the direction ofthe clothing section, passing the various toys in the kids section. "These stores are made sort of like a warehouse. Mass storage. Of course they use technology to keep things fresh and other things that are required of a massive retail store such as this one."

"Interesting." He nodded his head.

I looked towards the group and my eyes landed on the Uchiha who looked around, lost in his own thoughts. _I wonder how well his eye sight is right now._ I thought to myself, letting my gaze land on his soft yet defined features. _I have so many questions I want to ask him..._

After a few seconds I turned my gaze to the mens aisle that was now in front of us, feeling as though I let my eyes linger for too long. As we pulled up, I looked around and smiled at the lack of people, leaving the section to ourselves. "Alrighty." I spoke up, catching their attention. "Deidara, hand me the list."

I watched the blond bomber fumbled with the sheet before placing it in my hands. "Thank you. You guys can go find your sizes, try to pick out some of the cheaper items, I have a limit of twenty-five bucks per person to create a full outfit. I used to work here, so I know the items fairly well so I will know if you are over your limit. Try to get things in packages, pants are pretty costly so try to look for deals on shirts and what not." I watched them nod, hearing Hidan mumble a few insults under his breath. I gave them a small smile and crossed my arms. "Be free my friends, shop to your heart's content. I'll pick up some bulk items while you guys look for yourselves."

Slowly, one by one the each went off in their own direction. I smiled as I watched Deidara stick close to Sasori, bringing up a conversation with him as they both looked for their own clothes. I let out a long breath as I turned to move the car away, only to jump back a bit in shock to see Itachi standing beside me, staring into my soul.

"I-Itachi-san!" I waved a hand in front of my nose, feeling a slight heat start to crawl up from my neck. "Y-you should go make up an outfit or two for yourself! I don't mind waiting for you guys."

His coal-black eyes caught mine and I couldn't help but feel a shiver being sent down my spine. He placed a hand on the cart and with very soft words he spoke. "I can help you shop for the others."

"O-oh! Thank you for offering to help!" I could feel the heat travel to my cheeks and I bowed my head in thanks. I brought my hands up to hand him the list and he grabbed it with ease, bringing it up to his eyes to read it. "...I know I really bother you with silly questions..." I let the words roll off my tongue as I watched the Uchiha eye me with curiosity. "...How is your eyesight in this world?"

He brought the sheet down and started walking towards the more plus sized section for the larger members. "...It has improved." He spoke softly, turning his eyes away from mine.

"T-That's good to hear!" I gave a bright smile before turning my gaze to the floor.

"Hn." I inwardly laughed at his response before bringing my eyes back up.

"Ah, Hold up." I spoke, my attention turning to the large packs of boxers and briefs that lined the middle of the aisles. "Pants and shirts can be worn once, twice, maybe even three times depending on what you do in a day, but I refuse to let you guys wear _underwear_ for more the one day." I walked up to the big baskets and skimmed through the sizes. "They are on sale to! Oh gosh I am happy."

I felt the Uchiha's presence behind mine as I started scooping up a couple of the multi packs of various sizes, throwing them into the cart. "What a deal. Seven bucks off? Yes please Mamma." I giggled to myself, making sure to pull out the ones containing multiple different colors to make laundry day less confusing. Nodding to myself with my bounty, I looked up to see Itachi glancing at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't mind me. We have a budget, I'm just happy to be able to save a couple of bucks here and there. Guess I should bring Kakazu along some time, I'm sure he would enjoy this." I laughed to myself, pulling up a little bit to the basket beside that held socks and what not, throwing a few packets in the cart alongside the vibrant packs of under garments. "Sorry, lets continue our journey."

After pulling up into the plus size section, I placed the shopping cart beside a rack of clothes before venturing out with the Uchiha in an attempt to find a few pieces on the list.

"...Extra large.." Itachi spoke, skimming through the various designs of shirts that lined the men's section.

"We talking Kakazu, Zetsu or Kisame?" I looked through a rack of button up long-sleeved shirts in trying to find something fashionable, yet cheap.

"Kisame."

"There are some shirts here he might like, extra-large." I commented, browsing through and pulling out a couple of blue tops. _We came on a great day, these prices are making me feel somewhat better._

Itachi gave a slight nod as he walked over to inspect what I chose out. It was a fairly plain v necked plaid t-shirt, and a light blue thin long-sleeved shirt. He nodded before turning to the list again. "Extra large pants..."

I nodded, placing the shirts in the cart before I walked towards the pants. "I have a feeling he doesn't care about fashion so a few pairs of cheap sweats should do the boy good." I nodded to myself, pulling out a few tighter fitting black sweat pants before placing them beside our other goodies. "Alright, who's next?"

"Kakazu. He is also an extra-large in both." I nodded before pulling out a couple of hooded sweaters that caught my eye at the mention of the money lovers name.

"I have a feeling he wears a mask for a reason, so might as well pick him and Kisame up a few hoodies since we are saving a bit of cash." I placed them down before skimming through the rest of the clothes for the other members.

Without watching where my hands were wandering, I couldn't help but jump as my hand brushed against his. A chill ran across my arms as I looked up to feel his eyes on me again, and I couldn't help but drop my eyes as fast as I could in an attempt to hide. "S-sorry." I mumbled out quickly, pulling out a few shirts and pants from various racks, I threw them in the cart before turning to leave. "I have a feeling the rest art normal sizes, so lets head back to the other section." I turned on my heel without looking back.

"...What an interesting girl." Itachi mumbled quietly to himself before following shortly behind, eyes gleaming with curiosity. _How much do you really know?_

* * *

"I'm fucking starving." Hidan moaned, rubbing his stomach. I couldn't help but feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance, looking over the pile of clothes and toiletries that now took up most of the shopping cart.

"I will make lunch for us when we get home. Right now we need to go shopping for some food anyways so pick out something you want me to make you." I let out a sigh as we moved towards the grocery section of the store.

"I feel like some fucking meat. Aye bitch, what do you think?"

"I don't mind..." I said, eyeing the various fruits and veggies at the front of the store. "We don't really have a lot of money for big and pricey cuts of meat, but I guess for later tonight you guys could pick out something for me to make."

I watched Deidara and Hidan walk away to the meat section and I looked at the two amused. "Just don't choose steak!" I hollered at them, ignoring the looks from strangers."

"Yeah yeah, fucking whatever." Hidan waved back before placing his hands behind his head.

"Why not steak?" Sasori asked curiously. I smiled, picking up a hand full of fresh carrots, shoving them into a clear bag.

"Not a big fan." Tying a knot at the end of the bag, I placed the carrots on the pull out seat of the shopping cart before continuing on towards the potatoes. "I don't like tough meat... Hurts my teeth to be completely honest, and I'm not too keen on the flavor. Just not my thing."

"Aa." He responded, eyeing the veggies surrounding us.

"...I'm personally not a fan of steak either." Itachi mumbled, barely audible. I could help but smile, remember the data book that held his liked and disliked foods.

"Well then that makes two of us!" I smiled, bending down to lift a bag of potatoes onto the bottom of the cart.

"Oy bitch, what about this?" Hidan called out, hoisting a large brisket around.

"Brisket?" He handed the hunk of meat to me and I scanned over the price. "Anything is better than steak. Yeah I don't mind." I placed the packaged meat away from the veggies as we continued our trek throughout the store. "I have a slow cooker at home, so I can start making a stew my grandmother taught me. It's very delicious." I smiled.

"It does sound quite yummy, un." Deidara gave me a small smile, and I couldn't help but feel the heat returning to my face.

"Oh trust me, it is. Though I can't make it as well as hers, I'm very proud of my own. I'm excited to cook for people again!" I couldn't help but give a big smile as we walked towards the breads, throwing in a few loafs of white and rye. "Look at me, getting excited over a bunch of criminals."

"You act like it's a fucking bad thing." Hidan nudged my side, and I couldn't help but gasp at the sudden playful attitude coming from him.

"Considering that I am housing a bunch of murderous psychopaths, yeah – it kind of is a bad thing if you look at it." I tapped my fingers along the handle of the cart and I couldn't help but let my thoughts run as they started a conversation among each other. Slowly but surely my taps started forming a song as I started to hum to myself, looking through the various foods lining the aisles.

 _I knew this would eventually happen._ I threw a few boxes of crackers and other small snacks into the basket in front of me as we walked past an elderly couple. _The severity of the situation finally hit me. I am housing ten very dangerous criminals who could kill me at any moment._

"..Oy Bitch." _You are walking around a Walmart with four known killers. You are walking around a fucking Walmart with a psychopathic religious freak, a terrorist, a poison expert as well as a puppet, and a clan killer._ "Bitch are you fucking listening?" _Well... Not a cold-blooded clan killer but still a killer none the less._

It hit me.

"Erin." I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, pulling me back from my thoughts. "Are you alright, un?"

I turned around to face Deidara, bright blue eyes starting into mine. I bit my lip, giving a slight nod before continuing through the market, a faint blush now on my features. "S-sorry about that. Just lost myself for a second. It's all good though." I gave a light reassuring smile before continuing our stroll.

It didn't take us long to finish up our shopping, after picking up everything we needed, I couldn't help but shed a tear at the thought of how much we were going to be spending. After about five minutes of watching the cashier scan through the items, she finally looked up at me and gave a light smile. I couldn't help but feel my eyes bulge at the screen. "Your total comes to 457.73"

"Hello darkness." I muttered, pulling out my debt card.

Throwing all the bags into the cart, we made our way back the car, emptying all of our bought goods into the trunk of the car. "We did good boys. Jamie will be helping me out later with the money situation but I feel good about what we got." I gave a sad smile, I didn't feel good lying. Our money situation wasn't the best beforehand but I was going to have to speak with my mother for more funds.

"Here, I'll unlock the car, you guys get in, I'll return the cart." I gave them a smile before pulling out my keys, a beep emerging from the car deeming it unlocked. "I'll be back in a minute and then we'll head home."

I watched them pile into the car as I turned to start wheeling back to the front of the store. As I reached the stack, I placed the shopping cart back within the pile and pulled out the coin I placed beforehand. Pulling back out my wallet, I placed it with the others and shoved it back into my pocket, but as I placed it back, my heart suddenly felt heavy as my phone started to vibrate. Pulling the phone out, I glanced at the screen only to feel my expression turn into that of horror as I looked at the caller ID.

Breathing out one last time, I pressed 'accept' and brought the phone to my ear, hesitant to answer. It was now or never.

"Hey Mom..."

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry guys that it took me so long to get a chapter out! I was hit with a bit of writers block, but it seems to have finally let up. So as an apology for taking so long, I wrote up a slightly longer chapter. I feel like I might have to re-write a bit of this though in the future, but for now I am happy with how it turned out.**_

 _ **Thank you to the guest who commented on the story earlier! Your reviews brighten my day, so thank you to everyone who will be stopping by to give some constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Anyways – thank you guys for all the favorites and follows! I'll update once more sometime this weekend, but for now, enjoy guys!**_


End file.
